


A simple memory

by MimiDaiki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, M/M, Past Lives, Past Love, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiDaiki/pseuds/MimiDaiki
Summary: well i wrote this for fun but I'm not sure whether to continue this writing or just leave it as a scrap.





	

Chapter one  
I'm not alone right?

“Run” I began to run for my life, fire was all around me. I knew that it would reach me soon but yet I continued to run as fast as I could. The red flames, the heat that could make me sweat in seconds would be closer and closer. My wings I tried to open them up but yet when I did the heat would hurt. It was painful, not being able to fly out of this situation. I know that I got to live to see you again.  
“Make the fire wider” I heard voices around me, they didn’t care if they killed this town. they just wanted to make sure that no one heard of me. Yes, me the one girl that changed this world and cause it to become a revolution. I needed to find him. I wanted to find him. Please let me see him one more time. The smoke is reaching my lungs bit by bit and I don’t want to die in these flames.  
“PLEASE, LET ME SEE HIM” I yelled as I felt pain hit me in the back. I kept running, I felt that I was out of breath. The flames they reached in front of me and I began to see the color and the world fade around me. am i…. dying…. I began to fall as I saw my hands began to fade…. I’m fading….. I’m sorry …. I’m so sorry …..  
\-----------

“Gah” she yelled as she woke up. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. She touched her chest and relaxed to see that nothing was there.  
“Is everything okay Celeste” her mother called to her from outside the room and she stood up and looked at the mirror.  
“I’m fine, just realized that I woke up later then my regular time” she told her mother, she began to brush her hair and sighed. She looked at the mirror, her long dark red hair and light blue eyes; the one thing that made her different from her family. She was born different due to her inheriting her grandma genes. They said that her grandmother also had a style like her and that made her glad to know that she wasn’t alone.  
“Breakfast” She finished dressing into her uniform as she went to the bathroom to wash her hair and teeth, she wasn’t going to eat breakfast but at least she could take some for later. She opened her door and went down the stairs to her right to see everyone in the table. She sat down and drank some of the orange juice and went to get her bag. She didn’t really talk so much to her family; could be the reason why there was so much argument between them.  
“you not going to eat something sweetheart?”  
“can’t, I’ll be late. I’ll take some for the road” she grabbed a toast and put on her shoes and walked out the door. She made sure that she had her keys for later to enter and water to drink on the way to school.  
“Celeste, be careful” her mother told her as she waved back to her and continue on her way. Celeste Anise a young teenage girl that often gets on people bad side for the hair color that she possesses. Her light blue eyes are another reason that many hate her too. She known the silent angel of death. She didn’t know why she won this nickname but could be that many of the students in her class knew her from when she was little. Her mother would tell her that when she was little she would tell her classmates that in her past life she was an angel and many would laugh at her. this would lead to the path that soon became her nickname; always keeping to herself and never letting students into her space.  
“Celeste” she looked to the side to see one of short list of friends that she has.  
“Lynn, how are you” she saw that he was tired. Probably ran to talk to her before school. They weren’t in the same class.  
“I’m just tired, didn’t want to be late to school” he moved his black hair out his face and clean the sweat he had. He had long hair that covered his eyes and yet if he cut it maybe he would have been popular. His brown eyes were of a hazel color and celeste would laugh because he would hate it being called like that.  
“True” she told him. She finished the bread she had in her hand and they continue to walk. It was a 30-minute walk to the school to her house and for lynn it was about 45.  
“I’m glad, I get to have you for physical education this year”  
“We weren’t even in the same school last year; you should be glad we came to meet in this school” celeste smiled at him as he nodded. Lynn and Celeste met in an online chat that a few have access too. Celeste found it in middle school met lynn and were friends ever since, of course many wouldn’t have met of the chat but she glad she did cause if she didn’t maybe she be alone in this school.  
“You haven’t been on the chat recently”  
“It because I been sleeping early, keep having the dream of how I died each and every time” she told him and put his hand to his face.  
“I really hate when that happens and sometimes you wake up thinking is it still there”  
“Yes, I hate that part the most” he understood her. he also had the same thing happen to him. Many in the chat talk about their past lives but many times they so different from the one she had. She hasn’t found anyone who lived in the timeline she lived in and yet she would never get to the part where she met him. The guy that her past life self is looking for, the one she dies for. Who was him.  
“Oh shit, celeste run” lynn said as they began to run to the school. They almost forgot that walking a bit too slow can get them late. They ran for their lives as she made inside before the gate close. She walked to her locker and put her bag inside. She took out her book for the first period and waved bye to him. She was still breathing heavily as she wasn’t looking forward. She hit someone and it send her to miss her step and knew that she would soon fall and get hurt. It never came, she heard the sound of her books and open her eyes to see Ocean blue eyes staring at her. his Hair shimmer in the light but yet it was a mixed of silver and purple. They look so wonderful together and this made her lose a breath. He let her go and she went back to get her books. She turned to see more of him but he was gone. who was he and why did those eyes feel so familiar. It felt like it was looking into her soul, a soul of past lives that they lived together but never had those wishes. She went to her class hoping that she met him once again later on. She went inside her class to sit down in her desk and look at her phone to show that someone sent her a message in the chat. 

“Hi?” she reply  
“Celeste, is your name right”  
“Yes, but who are you?”  
“You’ll met me soon. Ooo I can’t wait because I know we will have so much in common”  
“umm… well. who are you”  
“Wait for lunch at the roof we can talk in peace”  
She put her phone back in her pocket and looked around, who was writing these messages and why did they want to meet now. Especially in the middle of the semester of the whole school year; she put her head down and sighed. When was this trouble going to be over, all the voices that came from the students would make her think that they were talking about her. the one that many thought would be the genus of the class was nothing but a disillusion girl. Soon the bell rang and many of the students went of the class. Well it was the only time to leave the school and get lunch, just had to make sure that you made it back in the time they gave you or else you would lose your privileges.  
“I want sleep” she told it to herself and saw a foot figure under her desk. She looks up to see a brown-red hair girl looking at her. her brown eyes stared at celeste eyes and smiled.  
“you know; you don’t seem like the rumors”  
“That why their rumors but do you need something?” she told her and she give celeste hand to shake.  
“the name Mia Nite, I sit in the front row of the class. Always wanted to talk to you but yet never had the courage to” Mia sat in the chair in front of her and celeste put her hand to her face and looked at her.  
“So Mia, why would you talk to this girl called the silent angel “  
“hmm. well could be that you’re always talking to lynn and no one else”  
“How do you know lynn?”  
“I know lynn since I was little. We live right next to each other and we both lived in the same timeline”  
“you know about the chat”  
“of course “she moved her legs back and front and smiled.  
“but you never talked about it right?”  
“of course I didn’t, only to lynn; if I did I would have been killed by my own father, he wanted a sane daughter not one talking about her past life” she holds her own hand and put it to her face.  
“we can talk about it some more if you want” she extended her hand and I took it as she leads me out the class room to the roof top. As she opens I saw a girl with black hair and purple eyes. she smiled as Mia stopped and lead me away from her.  
“Aw Mia, you should have told me that you would be here too”  
“do you known her?”  
“Of course” she looked to the side as she ran to Mia and hugged her and snuggled against her face. Celeste began to giggle a bit as she did the same thing.  
“Who are you and let me go!” she was saying to her as she let go of celeste and stood up and spin and bowed at her.  
“But my mistress, a lowly servant as me must listen to an angel of high status such as you”  
“High status?” she looked at her confused.  
“Don’t you remember your servant and humble friend Emerald” celeste closed her eyes and open to see her wearing odd clothing and close and rub her eyes again to see it gone.  
“I’m sorry but there some things I haven’t remembered yet” she put her hands to her stomach and put her head down as Mia touched her shoulder.  
“It’s okay, I wouldn’t want to remember my memories either. If I did remember all of it, then I would remember all the horror that happened in my kingdom before I died”  
“I wish I could remember but all I remember is my death, a lover that I could never seem to know who he is but I do remember red horns that I wish I could touch once again”  
“Angel Celeste, do you mean your husband” she looked to emerald and touched her shoulder.  
“who?”  
“your husband, I don’t remember all the details but I do remember working for you; one who treated me with kindness and joy but everything else isn’t something I have come to remember yet” she looked to the floor as celeste hit the floor. So in her past was she running to find him and why wasn’t he near. Why would he leave her to die so alone in the fire that cause so much pain to her mentally and physically.  
“I want to know … I want to know…. Please….. I need to know everything about myself” she told both of them and they reached to hug her. they know the feeling of wondering what happen but they know that it is something that can’t be rushed.  
He walked across the hall way looking up to the roof from the mirror to see three students hugging each other.  
“Hmm. Such wonderful friendship” his words stayed in his mind as he moved his hair and touched the piercing in his ear and began to have a smirk in his face. He covered his right ear once again and walked to class.  
“too bad that they don’t work out so well as they think”

**Author's Note:**

> well i wrote this for fun but I'm not sure whether to continue this writing or just leave it as a scrap.


End file.
